


Constellations

by heartsandheads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Universe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsandheads/pseuds/heartsandheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for 9x06;my headcanon on what happened in the famous time gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this drabble on my writing blog!  
> typewritersam.tumblr.com

“Where to, Cas?”  
Dean really hoped Cas would just say it. Just tell him he wants to go home with him, that they’d figure out the whole Zeke situation together, and he could stay.  
But Cas doesn’t know about that, or that the spell Metatron cast was irreversible. Dean feels all the guilt pile on him, especially when Castiel doesn’t answer him and just gets in the car.

Dean proposes they go to a hotel, or get some hamburgers and sleep it off, but Cas refuses both. Which comes as a surprise to Dean, remembering how much Cas loved hamburgers. Okay then.  
They drove until the road became cracked and unused, and they found themselves in a field near a worn-down barn. The sky was clear, with no clouds in sight, the moon rising. Dean put the car in park and sat in silence for a while. tapping his steering wheel, listening to the night’s white noise, with Cas staring at him in silent confusion.

The last time Dean watched the stars was with Sam about a couple months back, before the trials. It was always so calming, laying on top of the hood of his Baby, staring at the glowing night sky. Sometimes they would drink a little bit too much beer, Sam especially, and are, by some miracle able to get drunk and giggle at each other, pointing at constellations, and giving them stupid names. Dean suggested it again to Sam while he was sick, apparently dying, but he refused him. He said that Dean was pitying him, that they had work to do.  
His little brother rarely wants to stargaze anymore.

“Get out of the car,” Dean nods to Cas as he gets out himself and grabs two beers from the wine cooler in baby’s trunk.  
“Dean, we’re literally in the middle of nowhere.” Cas gestures to the field with his good arm.  
“Exactly, angel.”  
Cas shot dean a glare.  
“ Er,I mean- human.”  
He tossed Cas a beer, and propped himself up on baby’s hood. Cas sighed, not understanding what was happening, or why, but he followed Dean’s lead. Cas fiddled with his beer with his one good-hand.  
“Do you want help with that Buddy?” Cas let out a grunt of frustration, “No.”  
Dean grabbed the bottle from him and popped off the cap with ease.  
“It’s a lot easier with both arms.”

Dean lays back, and looks up. He can see Cas, who is sitting awkwardly at the edge of the hood, out of the corner of his eye.  
Dork.  
He tugs at his arm, guiding him to the spot next to him. Dean chuckles.  
“Cas, relax, you deserve it.”  
“I don’t understand the point of this, they’re just stars.” Cas forms a line with his mouth. And wiggles around a little bit, getting comfortable.  
“Wow, what did the stars do to you, Cas?” Dean flashes him that cocky grin, Cas rolls his eyes.  
They sit in silence for a while, sitting , drinking beer, looking at the stars.

 

“Dean.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think,” Cas fiddles with his beer bottle, “Do you think I can actually do this? Being, human?”  
“Of course I do.”

 

More silence, and stars.

 

Dean chuckles.  
“I get it now.”  
“You get what?” Cas sounds like he’s had about eight beers but he’s only had the one.  
“You breed with the mouth of a goat.”  
Cas looks over at him.  
He giggles.

Fuck that was cute.

Cas giggles again.  
Dean starts giggling too.  
Cas laughs.  
Dean soon follows, they’re both cracking up when Dean exclaims in an exasperated breath, “It’s funnier in Enochian!”  
Cas makes the cutest 'pfft' Dean's ever heard. “You just got that?!”  
The laughing dies down and Dean and Cas are staring at each other now, smiles wide, cheeks hurting.

Cas falls off the hood.

“Ow.” he giggles.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks, a little too concerned. When he realizes Cas can’t get up, because of his arm, he hops off the hood, and helps Cas up.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cas chuckles and looks at Dean.

 

There’s Silence, staring, and stars.

Dean eventually tears his eyes away, when he realizes his and Cas’s face are getting dangerously close. He can’t just kiss him and leave him here. Even though he wants to kiss him so badly, he can’t do that to Cas, he can’t play with his feelings. If Cas wanted to come back he would’ve told him. But he didn’t.

Because he doesn’t want to go with Dean, at least, that what Dean thinks.  
He checks his watch. It’s 2 am, Dean decides Cas could use a little sleep for work tomorrow. He suggests they go get a hotel, Cas agrees.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s night in the bunker, Sam and Kevin are asleep, Dean walks out and looks at the sky. He wishes Cas were here, it would be so much easier. They have the King of Hell in their basement, an angel inside his brother, and a prophet who’s a picky eater. He knows Cas would tell him they’re gonna make it, but for now, the older Winchester looks up.

In the absence of Castiel’s giggles and smile.

There’s more silence, and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of an angsty end but who doesn't like pain :))))
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
